The Taste of Good Scotch
by patricia51
Summary: Supergirl/Legends of Tomorrow. Alex Danvers is NOT used to waking up naked in strange beds but she has and with an equally naked beautiful blonde woman whose name she can't remember. From the looks of it she had a really good time and she struggles to remember it. Alex Danvers/Sara Lance. Set in Crisis on Earth X.


The Taste of Good Scotch by patricia51

(Supergirl/Legends of Tomorrow. Alex Danvers is NOT used to waking up naked in strange beds but she has and with an equally naked beautiful blonde woman whose name she can't remember. From the looks of it she had a really good time and she struggles to remember it. Alex Danvers/Sara Lance. Set in Crisis on Earth X.)

Oh good God that sun is so bright. I firmly close my eyes and turn my head back into my pillow. That's better. My head is pounding but I simply don't have the energy to even think about getting up to find some aspirin and perhaps a gallon size glass of water. If the headache wasn't so bad I could happily stay here in bed for hours. I burrow under the covers.

An arm drapes itself over my side and I cover it with my own. Feels nice to have Maggie here with me. Then my head clears. Wait a minute. Maggie and I broke up, called off the engagement. Besides which I'm not in National City, I'm not even on my own Earth. Kara and I hopped to a parallel Earth to attend the wedding of her pal Barry Allen, aka The Flash, and his lady love Iris.

I look down at the arm, which I have automatically put my own arm on and pulled it against me. Definitely a girl. So I wasn't THAT drunk. More rings than I'm used to but a nice hand. Trained one too. It's not immediately apparent if you don't know what to look for but I feel the callouses that mark a trained martial artist.

Slowly I turn my head and peek. Then I double-take. The blonde head on the pillow next to me belongs to that very attractive woman I was drinking with last night. Hopefully it was just last night. And her name is...

Oh God. I can't remember her name. Not only did I hook up with someone I've never met before last night I can't even remember her name. I don't do things like that. Not when I thought I was straight, not after I realized I am gay. What is wrong with me?

Carefully I lift the arm draped around me, hold it up while I get out from under it and then deposit it on the bed. Trying to move I gingerly slide sideways, trying to move without disturbing the bed or the woman sleeping beside me. I just about have it when the sheet winds around my legs and I fall off the bed, landing hard on my butt. Ouch. I hold my breath. The woman on the bed mumbles something and rolls on to her other side, away from me. Quickly I gather up my clothing and make my escape, finding that I'm in the same hotel where Kara and I are staying. I get to my room and head for the shower. And only one thought is on my mind.

"What the hell happened last night?"

(The previous evening)

I had been making the rounds. The place was crowded with friends and acquaintances and supporters of Barry Allen and Iris West, some of whom I had actually met. More of them, perhaps most, had at least met my sister Kara as Supergirl and liked her. But who could keep from liking my sister? She just had that effect on people and I never resented it. Well maybe when we were children but that was a long time ago and we had both made our peace with that.

But, pretty reasonably I thought, that although I was smiling and trying to avoid being a drag on the festivities, everything here only reminded me of what I wasn't going to have now that Maggie and I were quits. So I found a bottle of pretty good Scotch, poured myself a stiff one and drank it neat in one swift swallow.

"Somebody who drinks like that looking to make something go away," a female voice commented.

I turned to see the speaker. Blonde female, hair in a ponytail, dressed all in black from her boots to the jacket she was wearing over a rather low top.

"Yeah, well, and," she filled a glass and tossed it down so I changed what I was going to say to "what are you looking to make go away?"

"Nothing. I just like the taste of Scotch."

The glimpse I had of things deep in her eyes told me that although she might indeed like the Scotch, which was smokey and with a good bite, that there were things in her life she wanted to go away as well, although perhaps they weren't as recent as mine. But it wasn't my place to dig into her memories or make them come to the surface. So I just nodded.

"Fair enough. I just called off my engagement."

"Ohh."

"Yeah. So being here brings up a lot."

"So. Did you catch him cheating?"

"Uh-uh. Her." An image of Maggie fills my mind and although I'm sure I made the right decision in ending things I suddenly miss her so much if I could run back to her right now I would. But I can't and maybe that's for the best. "It wasn't anything like that. We just wanted different things. Should have realized that sooner."

"So let me guess. Being at the rehearsal dinner for the world's most perfect couple is probably the last place that you want to be."

"It stings a little," I confess.

"To making things go away." My new drinking buddy offered as she lifted her glass in salute.

"To loving the taste of Scotch." I returned as I clinked my glass against hers.

"I'm Sara Lance," she introduced herself as she poured more of what was really a VERY excellent Scotch.

"Alex Danvers."

"Oh, so you're Supergirl's sister. Kara that is." I smiled. Obviously this lovely woman was part of the group from this Earth who had met Kara during her previous trip here. That practically made us pals already. Drinking buddies anyway.

The two of us then proceeded to have a splendid time fulfilling our toasts. At one point we interlocked our arms before drinking. Okay, we were both showing off by that point. But it was fun.

Without bragging, much anyway, I can absorb an incredible amount of alcohol. But so could my new friend. I had a vague feeling that I am going to regret drinking this much come morning, but I firmly put that thought aside. I'm having fun, the most I've had since Maggie and I split. If a little headache tomorrow was the price than I was willing to pay it. And it did seem like an excellent idea to slip out for some fresh air. No one was paying attention to us as the speeches started so our departure went unnoticed.

We were alone outside. Maybe it was because I had been thinking of Maggie, maybe it was the look in Sara's eyes, a look I knew I matched but I felt reckless, wild, and threw caution to the winds. We didn't talk. It must have been all of five seconds before we were locked in each other's arms and almost frantically kissing. The brick wall we had been leaning against allowed me to pin Sara for a moment and then her to reverse things. Regardless, she felt so good in my arms, all curves and muscle at the same time, strong yet perfectly feminine. And she held me just as tightly as I held her.

Still, standing outside on the balcony of the ballroom was not a place that offered very much privacy. Or room to take things further, something I was pretty sure she wanted as much as I did. A hand sliding down my back to cup and squeeze my ass gave that away. Although I didn't make it a habit of squeezing random female butts I wanted to see if hers felt as firm and sexy as it had looked swaying in front of me as we made for this spot. It did.

She stopped kissing me long enough to look in my eyes. What she saw there must have matched what I saw in hers for she took my hand and side by side we rushed down the steps leading to the courtyard and away. Sometime after that she took the lead. That was fine with me, after all, the only place I knew to go to on the Earth was the hotel room I share with Kara. Not the best place to go.

Strangely enough, we did end up in the same hotel, although on a different floor. So apparently Sara was a visitor too. Then the door closed behind us and I forgot about anything except that bewitching woman before me and the effect she was having on me, an effect that made me throw restraint to the winds. Fortunately, I apparently was having the same effect on her as we grabbed each other and reeled towards the bed, kissing wildly while doing our best to rid each other of our clothing. I desperately wanted to explore every inch of that body with every inch of mine own.

By the time we fall on the bed we have rid each other of everything except panties. Neither of us bothered with a bra I notice, which meant when we rolled on the bed our breasts mashed together immediately and her hard nipples dueled with mine. In fact, our entire bodies seemed to fit together quite nicely and I reveled at the feel of hers against mine and the taste of her mouth.

As tightly together as we are there's enough room between us for my right hand to slip between her legs. Her thong doesn't provide much of a barrier and I sink a single finger into her, easy because she's just as wet as I am. I break our kiss long enough to lower my head and swirl my tongue over one breast and its hard nipple before Sara pulls my mouth back to her. Her tongue drove into my mouth and I stripped it of her saliva as I sucked on it.

She grunted. She groaned and rolled her hips, thrusting against the heel of my hand. I spread my fingers inside her and twisted my wrist back and forth. She must have liked that for she rolled me on to my back and climbed on top of me, a position I was pretty sure she generally preferred. I certainly didn't mind. Nor did I mind it when she jammed a shapely muscular thigh between my legs and attempted to saw me in half. She pretty well succeeded, or so it felt. Delightful. I shifted my hand so my thumb found her clit and used the force of her pounding me to drive my fingers so far up inside of her I wasn't sure I'd get them back, particularly when her internal muscles clamped down on them. But I didn't worry for I was going off like a rocket and then she was too.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the need that had built up inside of me for the touch of another woman. I don't know what it was for Sara but we took no more than three deep breaths and we fell upon each other again.

I was sneaky. When Sara reared up over me I slid down the bed underneath her, my hands running down her sides as I did. I gave her perfect breasts a kiss apiece as I went by them, promising myself that I would return to them for a detailed inspection later. The same went for her belly, tempting though her navel was, and her mound. But I was after the prize and wasted no time getting there. My face is between her legs and her bare labia are right before my eyes, already puffy and wet and parted slightly for me.

No time for admiration, lovely though the view is. I grab Sara's hips and pull her down to my waiting open mouth and impale her on my tongue. She squeals, something I'm willing to bet she doesn't do very often and proceeds to see if she can smother me by sitting right down on my face, rocking and grinding as she does. I can't breathe through my ears but there's enough space to get some air, especially when she puts her hands on her hips and those great legs of hers start flexing, moving her up and down and back and forth a bit.

I hope the sounds and movements that Sara is making indicate that what I'm doing is pleasing her. Pleasing her? I hope it's driving her wild. After all, and what is wrong with me that at this moment my mind goes off in this direction, I've only ever done this to one other woman. Before I can let the thought of that other woman take me away from this moment Sara suddenly falls forward and what she does to me sends me right up the wall. There is no doubt that I'm the grateful recipient of Sara having a LOT of practice at this.

Barely I manage to hang on long enough so that she reaches climax just before I do. Because mine is mind-blowing and I slump back against the bed unable to do, or think, anything more. I'm completely spent as I haven't been in such a very long time. So I think anyway. But I'm wrong.

I'm wrong because apparently Sara isn't spent and she's decided to keep going. She pushes herself up and spins around like a cat. Her hands slide along my left leg and then she's lifting it in the air until my ankle rests on her shoulder. She straddles my other thigh and I can feel how wet she is as she scissors me.

Sara turns her head and kisses my leg, running her tongue along my calf, ankle and foot. She braces her knees, punches with her hips and I can't help but cry out again, a cry that has nothing of protest in it but only the desire for more. And she responds, riding me and letting me strain up against her. I can't believe her stamina but I can enjoy it. My body is shuddering and I can feel hers doing the same. Her head tips back and it's her turn to cry out. She goes completely wild grinding against me and I go wild with her until when we collapse together this time there's no question we are both absolutely spent.

(The present)

So THAT was what happened. My mind recalls those details as I hastily shower, clearing some of the cobwebs away but still not bringing the blonde woman's name back. I dress quickly and head for the church. Thank goodness I managed to find a pair of sunglasses. This Earth is entirely too bright and my head is pounding. I do manage to snag a cup of coffee in the hotel lobby but it's not enough. But there is no time for another cup or to eat.

Kara is waiting for me at the church, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as always. And full of questions as to where I've been. And my answers could not possibly be lamer. Jogging? Fully clothed? Where are these coming from? Then Kara looks past me and says hello to someone. I turn and of course it's her.

Why I had hoped maybe I wouldn't see her I can't imagine. After all, she was at the party last night so obviously she's a guest as well. And darn it she looks beautiful and not nearly as hungover as I am. I manage to recall that she and Kara know each other as she greets first my sister by name and then me but I still can't remember her name. This is awful. It's obvious too for she touches herself on the chest, a chest I remember very well from last night, as she slowly and carefully says "Sara" with a twinkle in her eyes.

If I thought I was unconvincing before I really am now, babbling as I try to finesse my way out of this, becoming only more embarrassed as Sara (I keep repeating her name to myself) asks if my bottom is alright, adding that she heard me fall out of bed this morning. I manage to answer all the while seeing that Kara is getting a bigger and bigger grin on her face as she figures out what happened between us and Sara smiles and tells us she'll see us inside and heads up the steps. I can't help but watch her sway. Speaking of bottoms, she really has a fantastic ass.

Kara's grin of delight changes into a sisterly smile. She's supportive, reassuring me that I've done nothing wrong in having a really great time at a wedding and that Sara is great. Of course, Kara must have met her during her previous visit here to battle the Dominators. Anyway I DID have a great time and my sister pushes me towards the open doors above us.

"Get into the church!"

Well, at least the worst part is over. All we have now is the wedding. Right?

(The End) 


End file.
